User blog:TheAmazingBBP/The Recon Class
Recon class. The damned recon class, full of damn MLG 1337 pros and useless sniper douchebags (I refuse to say F@&&*T). Defensive Recons are meant to be defensive. As a recon, you should be using a bolt-action rifle. My choice is the M95, except when i am defending the last 2 MCOMs on nelson bay, for which i use a GOL. I also recommend using the SVU on hardcore. Your secondary should not be a tracer dart, you need close-range protection. I prefer to use the M1911 or MP-443 Grach pistol. The M93R just desn't work for me. Anyway, you will want mortars as your gadget, and ypur spec 1 should be a 12x scope. With the 12x scope, yu can be much better protected, but still be able to support your team just as well. Using the Spotting scope as the spec 2 is your pest bet, as it will mark enemies for the team automatically, as well as flushing out enemy recons. With the defensive recon, you want to mark targets and snipe them. Primary targets should be: Enemy medics in the middle of other players, enemy recons, enemy engineers near enemy tanks, and anyone on an emplacement, especially the VADS on atacama desert rush. With the motion sensor, you will want to cover yourself by throwing a mine near you. Offensive If you are simply sniping th enemy to cover your team planting an MCOM or capturing a flag, you will want to use the defensive tactics, found above. Anyway, for offensive purposes, you will want to use the VSS. I would recommend the M14, but the T88 sniper has the same damage multipliers, and unlike the M14, can mount optics, as it is exclusive to the recon. If you do use a weapon that is excusive to recon unit, you will want to have an assault unit with you to get ammo from, as with the VSS, you will run out of ammo quickly, and with the ammo upgrade, you will be stuck with the regular scope. Anyway, you could also use the G3 or M1A1 thompson. For your gadget, use the C4. That aside, you should use the red dot or 4x scope on recon weapons, and the explosive upgrade on soldier weapons. The optics are self-explanatory; the explosive thing is to give you more C4, which can be used to collapse buildings and destroy tanks. Hell, on Port valdez, you could stick C4 on the helicopter. Ka-F@$%*#&-boom. The spec 2 should be the body armor, as using it will let you stay alive longer, obviously. With this type of recon, you should be throwing motion mines like they are hand grenades- right at enemy positions. this gives you assist points and makes the enemy easier to find. You should be collapsing buildings that people like to snipe from, as well as slapping tanks in the ass, before lighting their asses up. Counter-sniping For counter-sniping, the classic art of sniping the sniper, i recommend using the SVU. It can kill with just a few rounds, and is very accurate. With the silencer, it will be very hard for an actual sniper to find out where the shot came from, should he have known there was a shot fired. Your gadget should be the mortar strike, but only use it on recons if there are 3 or more enemy recons in close proximity to eachother. If you are going to waste your mortar strikes on recons, you might as well try to get as many as you can. Your spec 1 should be the ammo upgrade, to conserve ammo, reducing the likelihood of running out of ammo, or the 12x scope, to have a better zoom. Your spec 2 should be either the spotting scope, to pinpoint enemy recons, or magnum ammo (I only use magnum ammo on counter-sniping classes), to stop snipers faster. With this class, you are protecting your team from enemy recons. This means throwing motion mines at popular sniping spots to alert you when a player has entered the area. You need to keep hidden and take the sniper out quickly and quietly. You are also to mortar areas with multiple players that pose a threat to your team. Anyone who has another tactic for the recon class, please comment below. Category:Blog posts